


Goddamn, I F*cking Love That Girl

by crzcorgi



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crzcorgi/pseuds/crzcorgi
Summary: A group of short side stories of life with Negan and wife number 6.





	1. Dancer

She told me she used to dance before the shit hit the fan. Before we started living with the fucking dead. She said that at first, her mother made her, that she wanted her to have something to keep her occupied, both mind and body.

But, she said, she grew to enjoy her time at the dance studio, away from her shitty life, her words. I never push her, I know what it’s like to have a past you want fucking left in the past. But she would sometimes just start talking, about her past, bits and pieces. No one has ever accused me of being a fucking sensitive man. But those times, when she would pour her heart out, I would hold her, letting her talk. I wouldn’t say a word, just rubbing her back.

So, on one of our runs, when we came across an old dance studio, I knew what I had to do. An empty room at the sanctuary is now her own private studio.

She just looked at me, tears in her eyes, a look of love. I know I did good fucking thing. I love watching her. I don’t fucking know anything about dance, especially not fucking ballet. But I know what I like, and watching her dance is memorizing. She’s rusty, I can tell that, but still so fucking beautiful. 

I wish I could give her more, she deserves the fucking world. But I’ll give her what I can, and hope it’s enough. And I will watch her, when she doesn’t know I’m looking, she’s all I need, all I want.  
Goddamn, I fucking love that girl.


	2. Tiny Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan brings home a surprise

I couldn’t believe it, a dog. More specifically, a fucking puppy. Simon thinks we should bring it with us. Ugh, FUCK! Jesus Christ, I know he’s right. 

I didn’t have any pets before. Lucille tried to convince me, but I just told her we didn’t have the fucking time to take care of them. They were messy, I didn’t want to clean up shit, or Jesus Christ, step in it. Maybe a pet would have helped her in the end. Maybe I was a jackass. I’m sorry, once again, Lucille. I wish I could make it up to you.

One things for sure, I know Y/N will be so fucking surprised. She told me that before the apocalypse, she had dogs, cats, a whole fucking zoo. Said she loved animals more than most humans. I get that. Humans are fuck ups, like me. I know how shitty doll’s life was, I’m sure her animals were lifelines for her. 

I entered my bedroom to see her sitting by the window, just her silhouette. It takes my fucking breath away. Every time.

“Sweetheart, I got you something.” I quietly say, not really wanting to disturb her. 

She came over to me, that big beautiful smile of hers, lighting up her whole face. 

I opened my jacket, pulling out the little fucker.   
Her eyes grew big, her mouth dropping open. Her hands flew up, covering the lower part of her face.

“Doll?” 

Suddenly, she softly reached out, taking the little furball out of my hands. She began talking to it as if she was talking to an infant. She looked up at me, rambling off a list of items he would need. 

“Sure doll, I’ll get D right on it.”

She put the now sleeping pup down on the bed. I’ll need to tell her that is not going to be a fucking regular occurrence. She then strode over to me, slowly putting her arms around my neck, pulling my head down towards her own.  
She brought her lips to mine, whispering how much she loves me. “You are a wonderful man, Negan. Never forget that.” 

Not sure I agree with her. But maybe. She is helping me to be a good, better man than before. If anyone could do that, it’s her. My sweet baby girl. 

Goddamn, I fucking love that girl.


	3. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan returns to the Sanctuary after a rough day to a pleasant surprise.

Coming back from a meeting with a new group we found, I was fucking spent. Those fuckers were actually trying to negotiate with me. They killed our men and they expected me to fucking negotiate?! It’s fucking insane. They were damn lucky I didn’t take them all out. 

Some days, it’s too fucking much. Too much work, too much responsibility, fucking too much blame, too much blood. Too much death. Shit, I miss my old life. I miss my job, my house, my Lucille. 

When we arrived back at the Sanctuary, I climbed out of the truck, trudging my way to the door.

“Sir, you forgot Lucille.” I turned to see Fat Joey running, best the fat fucker could, towards me carrying my beloved bat.

“Thank you Joseph.” 

I took my Lucille and headed inside. As I walked through the main hall, then down the hallways, I glanced around, taking in all the details. The sleeping quarters, the dining hall, the kitchen area. The people, all the people. This was all my responsibility. They depended on me.

I finally reached my bedroom, sighing, I opened the door. Jesus, I am fucking spent.

“Doll? You here?”

No answer. I walked over to the bathroom, not fucking here either. I sat down on the edge of the bed, wiping at my tired eyes.. Where the fuck is she?!

I heard a commotion outside in the hall. Jesus, can’t get a moment’s peace in this place.

I stuck my head out just in time to see Simon walking towards me carrying a tray of some sort. 

“Hey, boss. Got a little something for ya.”

I stepped aside, letting him inside the room. 

He placed the tray down on the table. I looked it over seeing two plates filled with food. Steak, potatoes, and some vegetables I couldn’t quite recognize. There was also a plate of rolls.

“What the fuck, Simon? Is this a date?” I laughed.

“Not with me man, but with…” he signaled to door, just as Y/N walked in carrying a bottle of wine and two glasses. 

She thanked Simon, putting the glasses and wine down. She then made her way over to me, lifting her arms to place them around my neck.

“Welcome home, Negan. I know this must have been a hard, trying day for you. So I snuck down to the kitchen and found some of your favorite foods! But don’t be surprised if you hear yelling. The girls aren’t happy with me as I used that kitchen to cook and well, you know how they feel about me.” She grinned up at me.

Goddamn, she was a sight for sore eyes. She wasn’t wearing anything special, just her usual jeans and tee. She was talking about how she couldn’t believe her eyes when she found the steaks and potatoes. She knew how much I loved them and wanted something good for me to come home to. 

She told me that she knew I wasn’t truly home or who I truly wanted to be with. But she would try until the end of time to make me happy, even the tiniest bit. 

She came around the table, sitting down next to me, looking up at me with those big beautiful y/e/c eyes. She then put her head on my chest, nuzzling in, I could faintly hear, feel, her humming my favorite song.  
But she was my comfort, my home. And I will always come home to her. 

Goddamn, I fucking love that girl.


End file.
